


Bodies Moving Around

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Backstage, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Eli is a music journalist sent to interview Marky of Test Pattern for ‘Rolling Stone’ magazine. When Eli shows interest in Marky’s pursuits, they discover an attraction for one another.Based on Season 2 Episode 5 of Documentary Now! : Final Transmission.
Relationships: Marky/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Bodies Moving Around

Flashing his press pass, Eli was directed by the bouncer backstage. He saw various gatherings of groupies, roadies, and crew members; as well as some of the band itself sitting on a leather couch, talking and laughing. Scratching the back of his head, Marky stood off to the side over a table laden with liquor bottles, lighting a cigarette. Sauntering up to him, Eli tipped his head down to catch his cobalt blue eyes and extended a hand.

”Hey there, Eli Martin, _Rolling Stone_ magazine.”

Exhaling a plume of smoke, Marky pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. “Lee’s over there.” Soft spoken, he didn’t even bother looking at Eli as he took another long drag, rifling through the many bottles on the table and examining their labels.

“Actually, uh…” Eli grinned sheepishly. “I was hoping to talk to you, Marky. If you have the time.”

Marky paused with the cigarette halfway to his mouth and looked around as if he wasn’t sure that was his actual name. “Wait...really?”

“Yeah.” Eli nodded. “I’d like to do an exclusive on you. If you’re interested, that is.”

Eyes flicking up to Eli’s face, Marky’s light pink lips broke out in a crooked smile, revealing his small rounded teeth. “Yeah. Yeah, definitely. I’d like that.” 

“Great.” Eli peered around at the crowded room. “Is there somewhere quieter we could go, by chance?”

Nodding, Marky extinguished his cigarette in an ashtray on the table, only to retrieve a pack from his back pocket and light another. “Sure. Hang on.” He scooped up a bottle and held it out to Eli. “You like red wine?” 

Shrugging, Eli nodded. “If you’re having some.”

“Oh, always.” Marky grabbed a second bottle and gestured for Eli to follow. 

Leading him down the hallway, Marky opened a door to reveal a room that seemed to be used primarily for storing sound equipment, but had one couch shoved in a far corner. Weaving their way around speakers and amps, they sat down and Marky unscrewed the first bottle.

“Sorry, I didn’t grab any cups.” Tilting the bottle back, Marky took a long pull, and Eli found himself eyeing the gentle curve of his pale neck, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. “I hope you don’t mind.” He handed the bottle to Eli.

“Not at all.” Taking a swig, the rich, sweet alcohol coated his tongue and Eli passed the bottle back to Marky before reaching into his pockets. “Okay, so, first, do you mind if I use this?” He brandished a small handheld tape recorder.

Marky waved a hand loosely before taking another drink. “No, go right ahead.” Marky’s delicate, almost sibilant voice forced Eli to lean in to catch his words, and he felt like they were two friends in the middle of the night at a sleepover, sharing secrets.

“Great.” Eli hit record and balanced it on a nearby speaker before taking out his notepad and a pen. “So first, I wanted to ask you just generally how you’re feeling about the band coming to an end?”

Sighing, Marky ashed his cigarette on the floor. “Honestly? Disappointed. I felt like things were really starting to take off, you know? Like we could’ve gone on for a long time. If it were up to me, we wouldn’t stop now.” Marky shook his head and gulped down more wine before handing it to Eli. “If you want some of this, you better take it. Trust me, I’ll drink it all myself if you let me.” Half a smile ghosted over Marky’s lips and Eli accepted the bottle.

“So I’m guessing it was up to Lee then?”

Marky clenched his teeth, causing his sharp jawline to pop. “Yeah. Just like everything else.” Bringing a hand to his forehead, Marky cringed. “I...I shouldn’t have said that. Would...would you not print that? Please?” Marky looked at him with pleading blue eyes. 

Eli nodded. “Of course, Marky. No problem. Anything you want off the record, just let me know.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” One of Marky’s large hands grasped Eli’s forearm for a moment and he looked down at it, swallowing. For the briefest of seconds he was able to feel the callouses on Marky’s fingertips from the bass strings. Retracting his hand, Marky took the bottle and drained it before cracking open the next one.

Eli cleared his throat. “I probably shouldn’t say this…” He scratched the back of his head. “But to tell you the truth, Marky, Lee has always struck me as a little...pretentious. Never was a big fan, personally.”

Marky beamed a wide smile that caused his slightly smaller left eye to shrink even further in his jubilation. “Oh yeah?” Wrapping his lips around the cigarette, Eli felt Marky’s eyes look him up and down and his face grew warm. “That’s not something I hear very often.”

Shrugging, Eli chuckled. “Yeah, guess he just rubs me the wrong way for whatever reason.”

Nodding slowly, Marky passed him the bottle and Eli took a couple of mouthfuls before moving on to his next question. “Now, on stage you mentioned that with your song _Everybody’s Moving Around_ the writing of William Gibson was influential. Any of his works in particular, and what is it about them that inspired you?”

“Oh, um…” Marky grinned, crossing his legs toward Eli and scratching behind one ear. “Well, of course I love _Neuromancer_ .” He held out a hand. “But I think the _Bridge Trilogy_ is my favorite. And as for what I found inspiring, um…” Marky folded under his bottom lip in contemplation. “I guess Gibson’s writing has this…” His fingers grasped in the air as if Marky could physically grab the word. “Frenetic energy. And I mean that in the most complimentary way possible.” He nodded. “You know, people always rave about Philip K. Dick in the genre, and don’t get me wrong, he’s amazing, but I think Gibson deserves more play.”

Jotting down some notes, Eli bobbed his head. “I completely agree. I never understood why he didn’t take off in quite the same way.”

“Right?” Marky rolled his eyes. “A damn shame.” Sipping at the wine, he handed it to Eli who took a long draft before referencing his notes.

“You also said during the show,” Eli tapped his notepad. “That you’ve written many other songs.”

“Mmhmm.” Marky nodded.

A slow grin spread across Eli’s face. “I’d really love to hear them.”

”You...you would?” Marky raised one of his prominent dark eyebrows.

Nodding, Eli leaned back on the couch. “Yeah, of course. _Everybody’s Moving Around_ is my favorite Test Pattern song.

Marky rolled his eyes and sat against the arm of the couch, shaking his head. “Oh, you’re just saying that.”

Eli held up his hands. “No, really. To be honest,” he rubbed his chin. “I’m not _exactly_ the biggest New Wave guy. I usually work the Rock and Metal beat.” He tipped his head from side to side apologetically. “So when they first gave me this assignment I was apprehensive that they wanted me to interview Lee, and I’d have to listen to all the albums and come up with some fawning bullshit.” Eli shook his head. “But I pitched them an in-depth story on you instead, and thank goodness my editor went for it.” Scratching his head, Eli pulled a face. “Shit, I probably shouldn’t have told you all that.” He chuckled nervously,

Smiling, Marky tipped forward a little. “No, no, I’m glad you did.” Drinking a sip of wine, he passed it to Eli. “There, you have the rest, um…” Marky fished into his back pocket and pulled out a small leather journal. “I don’t...I’m sorry, I don’t feel comfortable sharing my songs with anyone yet, just in case I want to record them someday, but…” Chewing on his lower lip, Marky sighed. “I have some poems. If you would want to look at those. Maybe?” Eyes sliding from Eli, to the journal, to the floor; Marky’s shoulders curled inward self-consciously.

“I’d love to.” Eli grinned.

Half of Marky’s mouth curled into a coy smile and he rubbed an elbow with the opposite hand. “Great, um…” Folding his lower lip under, Marky furrowed his brow as he flipped through the pages until he apparently found something suitable. “So, I, um...I have a lot of weird dreams…” He looked at the pages and swallowed. “And I like to turn them into little poems. They don’t really make sense, maybe. But, um...here.” Holding it away from himself cautiously, Marky turned away and lit another cigarette while Eli read. There were many crossings out and corrections, but he was able to make it out well enough.

_Influential Opiate_

_Looking glass clouding over_

_My face grimaces before it_

_Air vanishes from my seizing lungs_

_As my eyes cataract._

_A twisted scream erupts from a gaping smile_

_Aimed at the reflection_

Reading it three times over, Eli stared down at the paper while Marky puffed away, awaiting his reaction. “Wow...Marky, this is... _gorgeous._ ”

“Really?” Marky leaned down, trying to look at his face.

Eli nodded. “Yes, hauntingly so. Lovecraftian in nature. I love it.” Handing the journal back to him, Marky brought a hand to his chest. “That’s...that’s very kind of you to say, thank you.”

“Doesn’t sound like a very pleasant dream, though.” Eli frowned.

“Oh, right.” Marky lifted his eyebrows. “Yeah, I don’t...I don’t really get much sleep.” Dropping his cigarette on the floor, Marky ground it out with his gray sneaker and kicked the butt into a corner. 

“Well, your writing is really beautiful.” Eli smiled, meeting Marky’s dark blue eyes.

“Thank you.” He grinned in return.

Hesitating for a moment, Eli studied Marky’s face and swallowed. “You’re beautiful, Marky.”

Blinking, Marky stared at him for a moment, before looking between them on the couch. “You think so?”

“Yeah…” Eli spoke gently, hand tiptoeing across to lay on top of Marky’s, who turned his palm over and interlaced their fingers. Eli gazed into his stormy blue eyes, raising a hand to push Marky’s wavy dark hair over his ear before dipping forward to catch those soft, pink lips. 

Marky held firm against Eli for a moment before his lips parted and his tongue hungrily sought his mouth, both sizable hands coming up to bury themselves in Eli’s sandy hair. Dropping his hands to Marky’s waist, Eli squeezed his love handles and Marky kicked off his shoes, tossing a leg over Eli’s lap and straddling him, humming down against his face.

Kneading Marky’s ass, they licked into one another’s mouths before Eli broke away, breathing hard.

”Wait...is the door locked?”

Marky looked at it. “Um...I don’t think that door does lock? But don’t worry, no one ever comes in here.” Shaking his head, he fused their mouths together again and soon he began grinding his hips into Eli, who could feel the long curve of his erection through his gray sweatpants.

Marky kissed Eli’s neck and rubbed his face against his cheek. “Touch me. Touch me, _please._ ” Begging, he spread his legs wider and tipped forward until Eli could feel his entire cock against his stomach. Palming him over the sweatpants, Marky pressed against his hand and Eli noticed a small wet spot from the precum near the tip. Sliding below the waistband, Eli encircled his massive cock with his fingers and Marky nodded enthusiastically against his mouth, thrusting into his fist almost immediately.

“Fuck, Marky, you’re so sexy.” Eli breathed, and with a chirp of pleasure, Marky fucked into his hand harder, arms wrapping tightly about his shoulders as he used his thick thighs to propel himself forward.

“Wait, wait…” Marky paused, gasping for air.

Licking his lips, Eli looked up at him. “What? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just…” Marky pushed back Eli’s hair. “Would you put your fingers inside me? Maybe?”

Smiling, Eli raised his eyebrows. “I’d love to.” Grinning, Marky dismounted and stood to shrug out of his sweatpants and underwear, leaving them in a puddle on the floor. Eli found himself dazzled by his well-muscled legs as he climbed back into his lap with his socks and Polo on, legs spread wide.

“Okay.” He nodded before going toward Eli’s mouth again, but Eli stopped him.

“Wait, can I take this off?” He pinched the fabric of Marky’s blue shirt. “I want to see all of you. You’re so beautiful.” Blushing a little, Marky peeled it overhead and revealed his firm chest and a smattering of dark hair which Eli lovingly ran his fingers over. Hands roaming across Marky’s body, Eli brought his face close. “Maybe I should taste you first before I use my fingers. Would you like that?” He lightly grazed his fingers over Marky’s collarbone, coming to rest in the hollow of his throat.

Shivering, Marky nodded. “Yes. Yes, _please_.”

Directing him to his back, Eli grinned as Marky flopped on the couch, and laid down between his thighs, one knee on the floor. “Mmm, fuck, Marky, you’re making me so hot I can’t take it.” Eli kneaded his ass, spreading him apart and delicately lapping the tight muscle. Marky squeaked in appreciation, eyes falling closed. Pointing his tongue, Eli licked inside, rotating around until Marky was pushing against his mouth while they held hands.

“ _Mmm...yeah, you feel so good_ .” Marky released a high whine, head thrown to the side as Eli licked into him. “I want your fingers _now._ ” Insistently he tapped Eli’s arm. Rising, Eli scooped Marky back into his lap, spitting onto his hand to lube up his ring and middle fingers before rotating them against Marky’s entrance.

“Yeah? Is this what you want, beautiful?” Closing his eyes, Marky nodded in frustration and tried to force himself down on Eli’s fingers, pounding his shoulder lightly with his palm and whining. Inserting as deep as possible, Marky’s eyes immediately twitched and he rolled his hips until he got Eli’s fingers to hit his prostate, then with lips pouted and head thrown back, Marky began to bounce.

Flicking his fingers inside of Marky, Eli watched in amazement as he fucked himself on his hand, balancing on his heels, arms tossed about Eli’s neck, yelling out, “ _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!_ ” Every time he drove himself down, progressively louder in his gentle voice. Licking his palm, Eli began jerking Marky’s cock and it sent him past the realm of word into a cascade of whimpers as his bouncing turned to a frantic humping, dragging himself hastily back and forth, mouth agape and nails digging into the back of Eli’s neck.

“ _I’m gonna cum! Yes! Yes!_ ” Arching his back, Marky’s eyes rolled into his skull and Eli could watch as the earthquake began around his own fingers and spread across Marky’s body, limbs shaking uncontrollably as his cum splattered across his chest and over Eli’s knuckles, A high, broken moan rattled out of him before Marky settled in his lap, gulping for air and sweating. Removing his hand, Eli gathered Marky to his chest, holding him close and noticing he still trembled slightly. Brushing kisses to Marky’s neck, Eli rubbed circles into his back until his breathing returned to normal.

Sitting back, Marky studied him with his deep blue eyes for a moment before drawing him into a kiss, tongues dancing as Marky’s hand fiddled with Eli’s zipper, freeing his hard cock. Eli was struck but how _strong_ his hand was, somehow incredibly delicate in its movements while the tough calluses chafed lightly over his sensitive flesh. Kissing his neck, Marky surprised him a little when he nipped at Eli’s ear before scrambling down his body and onto the floor.

Kneeling before him completely naked, caressing Eli’s cock against his face, Marky’s beauty was ethereal; eyes closed in contentment, lips swollen from kissing and stained a deeper shade of pink from the wine, his dark brown locks mussed from their passion. 

Wrapping his lips around Eli’s head, Marky sucked for a moment before pulling off and kissing his frenulum, licking it feverishly, alternating with his lips and tongue as he hurriedly stroked Eli’s shaft. 

“ _Oh Marky, that feels amazing…_ ” Laying his head back, Eli played with Marky’s wavy hair as he continued working him with his hands and mouth, panting heavily. Marky took his head back into his mouth, looping his tongue around and tightening his fingers as his fist flashed over Eli’s cock. 

“ _Fuck, Marky, you’re gonna make me cum!_ ” Eli let out a strangled moan and dug his heels into the floor as his hips surged forward, Marky eagerly swallowing his warm cum as it painted the back of his throat.

Rising, Marky wiped each corner of his mouth individually with his middle finger in a dainty gesture before snatching up his sweatpants from the floor, only to grab the cigarettes out of the pocket and sit back on the couch naked, crossing his legs and lighting up.

Inhaling, he turned to Eli with a quizzical expression. “So…” Marky flicked his free pinky and ring fingers that weren’t gripping the cigarette in Eli’s direction. “All those nice things you said, about my writing and everything. Was that just because you wanted to fuck me?” Marky blew smoke toward the ceiling. “You already got to, so you might as well be honest.”

Chuckling, Eli shook his head. “No.” Taking Marky’s hand in his, he laced their fingers together. “Can’t both things be true? Can’t I think you’re brilliant and talented _and_ also think you’re beautiful, sexy as hell, and want to fuck you like crazy?”

Giggling, Marky nodded. “Okay, yeah. I suppose so.” Crushing his smoke, Marky snuggled up against him and Eli kissed his forehead.

”Oh shit.” Eli froze. 

Marky lifted his face. “What?”

“The, um...the tape recorder...it’s been running this entire time…” Eyes meeting, they burst out laughing, falling against one another.

Suppressing giggles, Marky wiped tears from his eyes. “Well, I guess there’s a chance I’ll have a hit single after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom


End file.
